


Stronger Than They Know (The Caretaker)

by unfortunatelynormal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also Hunk cares about Lance, Also Hunk respects people, And he was was my favorite person to write in this whole story, Because Hunk is aware that Pidge is a female genetically, But for the whole time Hunk knew Pidge at the Garrison Pidge was male presenting, But you guys needed to know what you were in for, Cookies, Cooking, Food, God these tags got out of control, His name is Lewis Garret, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk cares about his dad, Hunk worries and is a nervous individual, Hunk's dad is amazing, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, No one can take care of themselves without Hunk's help, Not all sad though, Sad, So Hunk assumed Pidge identified as a male and acted accordingly, Which is why, and Hunk realizes this and gets Lance out of potentially harmful situation, and gets in a confrontation with him, and tells him, because neither keith nor lance were in the proper mental state for that, because the Klance I wrote in this is not happy/healthy, sad stuff happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatelynormal/pseuds/unfortunatelynormal
Summary: Hunk Garrett has an incessant need to take care of people, and make sure that they are safe and happy. It ends up getting him in some precarious situations. (This is kind of a shit summary, but it starts with a Hunk origin story and goes from there).





	1. The Universe is Playing a Practical Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!  
> So I wrote this monster for the Voltron Primary Big Bang over on tumblr, and go to collaborate with some awesome people in the process. Some artists especially.  
> You can find the Voltron Big Bang at http://voltronbigbang.tumblr.com/  
> It was a total blast working on this, and I'll try to do more things like it in the future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, before we say anything else, here at the top we have a wonderful cover for the story, done by bgal2 on tumblr. Find her at http://bgal2.tumblr.com/

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=s2wbo9)

Hunk doesn’t join the garrison because he wants to. Oh no, Hunk would have been very happy to stay and work in his father’s small little coffee shop for the rest of his life, but it just didn’t end up working out that way. Hunk’s great with food, he could have worked in the food industry in nearly any capacity for a very long time and died a happy man. In the end, it just wasn’t meant to be.

Instead of working in his father’s wonderful, well-loved, hole in the wall coffee shop, Hunk joins the garrison.

It’s not out of a sense of duty, or honor, or even a want to see outer space or be involved with it in any way. No, Hunk joins the garrison because his father believes in _signs_.

_Signs_ , as in, the universe is trying desperately to tell you to do this that and the other thing kind of _signs_.

Lewis Garrett is as superstitious as they come, and if he ever believed that the universe was giving him a _sign_ , he dove headfirst into following that bit of guidance, imagined or not it may be. To be totally honest, with what Hunk’s got coming for him in the future, maybe the idea of those _signs_ isn’t so far-fetched after all. Who knows?

With his total and utter belief in nudges from the universe, when Mr. Garrett decided that the posters coming up around his shop, and home, and the one letter that Hunk was sent from the garrison was a _sign_ , he grabbed onto it headfirst and would not let go. In reality, those posters come up around the Walker house and coffee shop every year. The garrison always need more recruits, especially within their engineering department, and ever since Hunk showed the slightest aptitude for engineering in school when he decided that helping to fix other kids various electronics was a better waste of his time than schoolwork, Hunk’s been getting letters from the garrison. These letters, and posters have never affected Hunk, frankly the idea of working in or adjacent to space terrifies him. He would rather stay at home with his father and the coffee shop that he has spent more than half of his life in, learning how to bake pastries from his mom, and how to fix the perfect cups of coffee and tea from his father. Hunk does not want to leave.

So of course his father starts pestering him to.

It starts innocuously enough: his father starts leaving the garrison recruitment posters on the floor outside Hunk’s bedroom, and displays one in the center spot of the neighborhood announcement corkboard at the shop. He doesn’t throw away the garrison recruitment letter the minute he sees it’s from the garrison, instead he goes, “Oh!” Like it’s something he’s been waiting for, even though the letter has the same old drivel it always does on it. Hunk strongly tries to ignore that warning vibes he is getting from these actions. He even mostly succeeds, until his father brings it up at the dinner table.

“Hunk, I think it’s time that you start to branch out from here a little, grow your own roots.”

“Why would I do that? I have a free bed, the greatest food in the world, and the person I love most all in the same place. What reason could I possibly have for leaving?”

“But Hunk, my son, do you actually want to still be living and working with your father at thirty?”

“Whoa, dad, I am only sixteen, I have just finished high school, why are we talking about my thirties? We don’t know what the future will bring.”

“Exactly, my son, you have just finished high school! Now is the perfect time to be talking about your future. You have your whole life ahead of you! You could make a better use of your engineering talents, and make something of yourself!”

At this point in the conversation, Hunk stops and really takes a look at his father. Sees his earnest eyes, his pleading tone, and has to ask- “Dad, where is this coming from? I don’t understand why you’re getting so worked up about this. I thought you were cool with me staying here and working in the shop. If that’s not the case anymore that’s fine, but what is all this talk about ‘putting my engineering talents to use’ and things like that? You are the one who is always saying that working at a coffee shop is a respectable profession, so why are you saying that I should make something of myself? I am something.  Here.”

Hunk sees his father sigh, and with weary eyes say, “My son, I am getting old. I am thinking about retirement.”

Hunk responds, “Okay, so I should really be staying here and working at the sho-”

“I’m going to sell the shop.”

Hunk’s stunned speechless. “Dad, you can’t- what- you built that place from the ground up! You can’t just sell it!”

His father is having none of it. “Yes, I did build it from the ground up. Which is why I will decide when and if I want to sell it.”

Hunk can’t really argue with that. “Then what am I supposed to do?”

His father smiles, and says, “That I have an answer for. The universe has shown me multiple _signs_ -”

“Oh god.”

“-that all say you should join the garrison.”

Hunk thought he was speech less before, but this is a whole new level of crazy. “No, Dad, just- no! I do not want to join the garrison! I do not want to be involved with space exploration in any way.”

Hunk’s father replies, “That is a blatant lie. I know you want to get your hands on those spaceship engines.”

Again, Hunk can’t actually argue with that. He does want to get his hands all over those engines. Right now, in fact. Hunk wants to get his hands on those spaceships now.

Hunk sighs, giving in to his insistent father. “I’ll think about it.”

Hunk’s father smiles, knowing that from Hunk, that is a yes.

 

 


	2. The Idea is Terrifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, many of these chapters will be extremely short. I am not great at writing long excerpts, as you guys will probably be aware of soon. Hope you enjoy!

Hunk sits alone in his room, thing about the conversation he just had with his father.

The Garrison … what does it mean?

Hunk knows a little bit about the Garrison. He’s never really actually thought about it before, because even though they’ve been pestering him for _years_ due to his engineering scores- it’s space.

Hunk does not want to go to space.

Ever.

Even the _idea_ of space terrifies Hunk. Yeah, some of the science that comes out of it is cool, and their program that develops spaceships is immensely awesome (Hunk has been making model spaceships since he was, like, three). Still, the idea of heading out into that black hole that is the rest of the universe in search of life, or whatever it is he could get sent on a mission for? No way Jose.

Or… maybe. (Hunk _may_ have considered the idea of the Garrison. Just a _little_ bit.)

Can you really blame him? I mean…Spaceships.

Spaceship _engines_.

You know what? Maybe Hunk will think about it. He needs more information.

First step:

What is he actually getting into?

What does going into the Garrison _mean_?


	3. The Garrison Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the Garrison. 90% of this is made up from what I know about the show and how it presents the Garrison, but a little is taken from what I know about american military organizations. Hope you enjoy!

So what Hunk finds out about the Garrison?

Some of it’s really cool.

Some of it’s not.

The Garrison has, obviously, the greatest space exploration program in the world. It’s multi-national, so people from all over are involved in it, and their engineering program? Is the bomb! Hunk would be able to get so much hands on experience it’s not even funny. Even the food is supposed to be okay. And for a military type setup, that’s saying something. After finding all this out, Hunk’s pretty ready to jump on board.

Then he finds the other statistics.

The Garrison has the highest number of dropouts of any military type organization. It doesn’t have the highest number of suicides, not by a long shot, but it has an extremely high number for how long the organization has been active. Also? There’s that whole thing where people go missing?! Not much obviously, but some Garrison missions have ended in total disaster and the entire team going missing. The Garrison’s explanation?

It’s space. What can you do?

That… really puts Hunk off the idea of joining the Garrison. He knows the sorrow of dealing with another’s death, and he doesn’t need to go through that again. If he were to join the Garrison, it’s nearly guaranteed that someone he’ll meet will die, drop out, or go missing. That’s no comforting thought.

And yet…

Spaceship engines.

Spaceships.

SPACESHIPS!

And maybe if Hunk joins the garrison he can make it better. Help somebody. If he can save just one person from the horror of suicide, then shouldn’t he at least try? And there goes his good intentions, guilt tripping him into something that he wants to do, but probably won’t be good for him.

Whatever.

Spaceship engines!


	4. The Final Decision

“Hey dad!” Hunk calls from his computer.

“Yes, Hunk?” His father replies.

“Do you still have those letter from the Garrison?” Hunk asks, a note of defeat in his voice. He just knows his father is reveling in Hunk’s defeat, a sly smirk on his face.

“Why of course!” His father replies.  … And there’s the smugness in his voice. Of course. Hunk sighs, waiting for his father to return. “Here you are!” His father sing-songs. Hunk just stares at him, unimpressed. His father wilts slightly, handing over the letter. “Hunk, it seems like you’ve made a decision. I thought you would be more excited.”

Hunk shrugs, and says, “Some parts of this are super exciting. But a lot of it isn’t. There are a lot of scary facts about the Garrison. Lots of people drop out, or commit suicide while in training. I just… I don’t know.” Hunk stares up at his father, hoping for help, for a direction. His dad always seems to know what to do, and right now Hunk could use some of his advice.

“Hunk, I cannot say that this will be easy. I do not believe it will be. But I do believe that if you try, you can make it. It might seem scary right now, but I do believe this is the right decision for you to make. I believe that you can expand your talents at the Garrison. I think you can help people. And I know that however this ends, I will be extremely proud of you. I love you so much, and I don’t ever want you to forget that. I may be getting on in my years, but I will always be here for you when you need.” After his impassioned speech, Lewis Garrett grabbed his son, and drew him into a hug. After a few beats, Hunk pulled away, his resolve newly strengthened. He turned towards the computer, grabbing the letters from where his father had put them down. Hunk quickly scanned the letters, before entering the web address the letter directed him towards. He spent nearly an hour there, filling out the complicated application. When he finally finished, he sat there for a moment, before hitting the final keystroke to submit the application. He breathed a sigh of relief. Now the decision was out of his hands.

_What will be, will be._


	5. The Waiting Period

So Hunk may actually spend days (or weeks, y’know, this stuff is stressful) agonizing over his decision to apply to the Garrison. Was it the right thing to do? Eventually, Hunk’s father tires of this nonsense, and tells Hunk that he needs to get out of the house.

“You are only going to make yourself more miserable by sitting here in this dark room solving Einstein’s Theory of Special Relativity over and over again Hunk!” Lewis Garett proclaims, swiping his son’s notebook from out of his hand. (Yeah, Hunk still uses real notebooks. Yes, he understands that tablets are all the rage these days. It’s just not the same, okay?)

“Dad!” Hunk protests, eager to drown himself in familiar concepts, so as not to have to face head on the terrifying reality of his decision (his _major_ decision, which could _possibly affect the way his entire life plays out_ ). Hunk tries to grab his notebook back from his father, to no avail. Sure, Hunk is strong (very strong, actually, he can lift like 400 lbs. He just doesn’t go around bragging about it) but his father has always been taller than Hunk, so it really doesn’t matter what he does. His father will win out in the end.

After apparently deciding that his son has struggled enough, Lewis Garrett turns and walks out of the room. (Bet you thought he was going to give the notebook back. Nah man, Mr. Garrett is no pushover. Yeah, his son has other notebooks, but Mr. Garrett knows Hunk. This is just the kick in the butt he needs.)

Hunk, as predicted, follows.

“C’mon, dad!” He shouts, seemingly unaware (unlike his father) of the fact that he owns other notebooks.

“No, Hunk!” His father replies sharply. “I am sick of this. You need to go spend some time with your friends. You are tearing yourself up over this decision and you shouldn’t. Whether the Garrison accepts you or not, you already made the choice. Now it’s their turn. So go! Get out of here and spend some time with your friends!”

Hunk is startled into silence for a moment. His father never yells, so… maybe he should get out of the house.

“Alright then.” He says, and goes to grab his things. He heads towards the doorway after grabbing his wallet, shouting back towards his father, “Bye dad!”

“Goodbye Hunk!” His father replies, watching as his son leaves. The moment the door closes; he breathes a sigh of relief.

“Thank gosh.” He says to the empty room. “That boy was making me anxious by proxy.”

On the other side of the front door stands Hunk, slightly confused about where his life is going. Then he shakes it off, because that’s all he has been feeling for the past few weeks since he sent in the application. He figures he’ll kill some time at his favorite local café aside from his dad’s and maybe head to the arcade. He makes his way down the street at a rather ambling pace, trying to calm himself down while knowing that he has no place to be.

He enters his favorite café, ready for a cup of hot chocolate and some danishes. Sometimes a guy just needs to eat his stress, and at this moment in time Hunk _really_ needs to do that.

Hunk approaches the counter, and smiles at the lady behind it.

“Good morning, Miss Kohne.” He says. The Kohne’s café is one of the best around (aside from his dad’s) and it’s full of good food and great company.

“Hunk!” Miss Kohne exclaims, “How have you been boy, why have you not come around more often? I feel like I haven’t seen you in months! Oh, you want your usual?”

“Yeah, I’d love my usual.” Hunk replies. “And I haven’t been around much because, oh, you know, I was having an existential crisis focused on where my life was going. Now I’m waiting on pins and needles for a reply to my application to the Garrison.”

“The Garrison!” Miss Kohne exclaims. “Oh, well you be careful. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you. You’re such a sweet boy, you know, so kind and caring. I honestly thought you were going to take over your father’s café when you came of age!”

Hunk laughs softly, reaching for the cup she passes him full of steaming hot chocolate, plus a plate with two chocolate croissants. What can he say? Hunk’s a chocolate kind of guy.

“Yeah, well, originally I thought that too, but dad says he’s thinking about shutting down the café, and he is very forcefully pushing the idea that I need to be doing something with my ‘engineering smarts’ as he calls them, so the Garrison it is. I mean, I might get to work on spaceships. That could be cool.”

Miss Kohne smiles at Hunk, with a hint of worry in her eyes.

“Well alright,” she says. “As long as you’re happy. But be sure you’re not doing it for any reason other than that. If it doesn’t make you happy, it’s not worth it. I am sorry to hear about your father’s café though. He’s really shutting it down?”

“Thanks Miss Kohne. And I’m not entirely sure yet, it doesn’t seem like anything has been finalized so I have no real idea yet. That’s just what he told me.” Hunk smiled, stepping slightly away from the counter.

“Alright, thank you Hunk. Enjoy your food and then have a good rest of your day!” Miss Kohne says.

“Thank you,” Hunk replies. “I will.”

Hunk sits at a table by the window in the café, people watching while he enjoys his food. Eventually, he cleans up and heads out the door, calling another goodbye to Miss Kohne at the counter. As he exits the café, he angles his body towards the nearest arcade, intent on taking his anxiety out on the machines.

Unfortunately, the arcade is a bust. It’s closed for renovations (which means they’re replacing all the good machines with crap prize and ticket grabbing games that aren’t real games, Hunk’s seen it happen before). So Hunk decides to head home. Nowhere else is open that he wants to be, and he’s calmed down substantially.

Hunk goes back to his house.


	6. The Reveal

Finally, after weeks of waiting, Hunk gets a notice from the Garrison.

It’s an e-mail, which is expected, and also why he hasn’t checked his inbox for the past week. Yes, Hunk is a coward. He is willing to admit it, no problem. This week has probably been the most anxiety ridden week of his entire life.

Hunk is still not entirely sure why. Honestly? He’s still not sure whether he wants to get in the Garrison or not. Yes, cool engineering program. But also, space.

SPACE!

Well, at this point there is nothing he can do.

He already sent in the application, and he does want to get into the program. His small town was getting kind of quiet. Which, well, quiet suits Hunk. But so does action. Hunk glanced around his small room, neatly organized, all that he’s ever known. Is he ready for this big of a change?

In his heart, Hunk knows the answer.

(It’s yes).

Hunk opens his e-mail, ready to know what the universe wills for him.

He clicks.

YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED TO THE GARRISON’S ENGINEERING PROGRAM


	7. The Breakdown

Hunk stares at the screen for a moment, not comprehending what his eyes present to him. Is this really happening?

“DAD!” Hunk shouts. “I GOT MY REPLY FROM THE GARRISON!”

“WHAT?!” His father exclaims, rushing towards his son’s room. He rushes through the doorway, slightly panting. This is it, this will help Hunk to decide his future.

“So? What does it say?”

Mr. Garrett’s question hangs in the air for a moment. Then, Hunk spins his chair around to face his father.

“They’ve accepted me into the engineering program.”

Lewis Garrett stares at his son. A smile spreads slowly across his face, before he bounds forward to wrap his son in a giant hug. Hunk startles, but relaxes into the hug after a second has passed. No one gives hugs like his father. Finally, Mr. Garrett pulls away to stare at his son. Then he speaks.

“I am so proud of you, my son. I knew you could do it. You are going to go on to do wonderful things. I just _know_ it.”

Hunk tears up, eyes swelling at moving words of his father. He blubbers, grasping at his father once again. Mr. Garrett smiles, reminding Hunk of his father’s never ending well of love and compassion.

“I swear I’ll make you proud. I promise. You _and_ mom.” Hunk proclaims.

“Oh, Hunk.” Mr. Garrett sighs. “I will always be proud of you, no matter what you do. No matter where you go. You have a heart capable of so much love. And I am absolutely positive that if she were standing here right now, your mother would be saying the exact same thing. I’m sure she’s looking down on us right now and agreeing with me. Neither of us could be more proud of the man you’ve become.”

(In the future, when Hunk is planets away from his father, terrified and alone, even with his friends right there, Hunk will think of this moment).

At this statement from his father, Hunk breaks down once more. Tears roll down his face, and Mr. Garrett maneuvers them both to sit down on his son’s bed. Right on top is the quilt that Hunk’s mother made before Hunk was born. Hunk’s always been attached, even more so after his mother died. Mr. Garrett smooths down his son’s hair, smiling widely. His son is a great man, and what Mr. Garrett said was true. He could not be prouder of him.

Finally, when Hunk has entirely calmed down, Mr. Garrett begins to question about what he will require for entrance to the Garrison.

“I didn’t get the chance to read the rest of the e-mail before you came in.” Hunk admits shyly. “I was kind of stunned.”

Mr. Garrett chuckles. How rather typical of his son. He doesn’t think extremely highly of his talents, but the boy is smart. Mr. Garrett stated, “That’s understandable. I’m not shocked, of course, but I’m your father, so I’m not sure how much my opinion counts. Let’s take a look at it together.”

“Sure, Dad.” Hunk agrees.


	8. The Way Time Passes

The month that Hunk has before he heads off to the Garrison passes far too quickly. He has to figure out how to pack everything he wants to bring with him (there’s no way he can) while getting all the required materials (honestly, there isn’t much, it is a sort of militant organization) and spending all the time he can with his father before he leaves. New Garrison members aren’t allowed to leave for the first full year unless they drop out. Hunk has no idea how he will survive without his father for a whole year. Yeah, he’ll be able to call him regularly, but still.

Hunk’s never been without his family for this long before.

So, Hunk’s monopolizing his father’s time while he has it. Hunk spends all his days with his father, following him from the café to home and back again. Once he’d finished his packing early on in the month, anxiety set in, so he uses his father to drive it away.

Still, he’s pretty sure that by the end of the month his dad hates him, at least a little.

“Hunk, I need complete silence to complete this project. Would you please go away for an hour so I can?” Mr. Garrett exclaims, slightly fed up with his son’s presence. Hunk looks mollified and apologizes, before slipping out of the room. He heads towards his bedroom, and enters the small room that has known him for his entire life. It’s changed some over the years, but yet it is still the same. Four walls, a single window looking out onto a street. The posters on the walls evolved as he got older, more STEM focused than anything else.

His bookshelf is nearly overflowing at this point. Books his parents used to read him as a kid, the graphics novels he enjoyed as a young adult, the sci-fi and scientific journals he enjoys now.

Turning to the one clean point in the room (Hunk’s a messy guy. He has clothes strewn all around the floor, random objects making for a mildly dangerous territory) Hunk looks at his desk.

The point of pride in his room, this desk is the place where Hunk made nearly all of his important discoveries. He created many things at this desk, including the wonderful computer that now sits atop it. His notebooks are all sorted exactly as he needs them to be, (all the ones he isn’t taking with him to the Garrison) and overtop of the desk hangs a single photo frame.

It’s a snapshot from Hunk’s 7th birthday party. He’s got one of those silly birthday hats on, laughing extremely hard while sitting on a stool at the kitchen table, while his mom and dad are captured dancing. The picture is blurry, because the photographer caught his mom mid-twirl, but there is no better way that Hunk can remember the time when his mom was alive. The house always full of music and laughter and love.

It still is, to some degree, but there’s a piece missing from the way the house used to function.

Everything’s been quieter since mom’s been gone.

Hunk slowly walks forward to his desk, and pulls down the frame. He opens it up, and pulls out the picture inside, tucking it into his pocket.

If he’s really leaving, then a piece of his family needs to come with him.


	9. The Process of Saying Goodbye

Far too soon, it is time for Hunk to leave. He can’t truly fathom it yet, but this action, this one click of a computer mouse and a small decision, will change his life in so many ways.

Hunk cries openly when he parts from his father at the airport.

“Goodbye, dad.” He blubbers, hugging his father tightly.

“Goodbye, my son. I will miss you so much, so you must make sure to work as hard as you can so that you may come visit me as soon as possible.” Mr. Garrett responds, clutching his son as tight as he can. Finally, he releases him with a half-choked sob.

“If you don’t go now, I’ll never let you leave.” Mr. Garrett sighs, and then pushes his son towards the airport’s security stations. “Go.”

Hunk does as directed, picking up his carry on and heading towards security.

He doesn’t look back.

He wouldn’t be able to stand it.


	10. The First Day

Hunk arrives at the Garrison just fine. He swarms in with all the new arrivals. He’s assigned a bunk (where he’ll have a roommate) and is given a schedule. Orientation doesn’t tell him much, just that he will be able to choose where he focuses within the engineering program (SPACESHIP ENGINES) only after he takes some basic classes and trainings so they can get a read on what level he is.

Orientation also tells him that his roommate will be someone from outside of his program, to encourage cooperation within the organization. Hunk will also have to take classes with all the rest of the incoming new Garrison members for that same reason. His roommate could be a person completely new to the Garrison like himself, they could be (though it is unlikely) someone else who has already survived their first year, but has not been sent elsewhere by the Garrison yet, or they could be someone who’s program has a starter school before they transfer into the main Garrison compound.

Hunk is hoping for someone quiet and smart, someone who he could easily share a room with with no problems or arguments. He’s sort of expecting some military brat who didn’t want to go into the actual military and instead chose the Garrison.

Hunk was not expecting Lance.

Lance, who is a pilot and has been with the Garrison long enough to go through piloting school before combining into the main Garrison, who is Cuban, and has a large family who he loves very much.

Lance, who _loves_ to talk.

Still, Lance seems nice enough, if a bit of a braggart, and when he begins to ask Hunk questions about himself and where he comes from, Hunk is happy to answer them. They spend awhile chatting back and forth, relating tales about games and hometown arcades, and fond family memories. Eventually, it comes to dinnertime and Lance ushers Hunk out the door.

“You really do not want to be late to dinner, my good man, because if you are late there will be no food left. The people of the Garrison are like a bunch of ravenous wolves when it comes to food.” Lance explains, tray out and ready as Hunk stands beside him.

“Noted.” Hunk mutters in reply, before checking out the food spread before him.

To be honest, it doesn’t look great. None of it looks like it was ever even slightly alive. Still, this is his life now. Hunk’s got to make the best of things, so he scoops a little bit of everything onto his plate. He figures that if he tries it all tonight, he’ll know what he likes and what to avoid for the future. He then heads over to the drinks, figuring water is a pretty safe option, before following Lance to a mostly empty table. The lone occupant is a small person reading a book, wearing large glasses, who looks strangely like a girl pretending to be a boy, but hey, what does Hunk know? That’s none of his business.

Lance approaches first, all cocky swagger, saying, “Hey dude, most everywhere else is full, so we’re just going to sit here with you, okay?”

The small human peers at him, before glancing around the room and realizing that, yes, most other tables did seem to be full. The person sighs, and says, “Fine.”

They return to their book.

Hunk exchanges a glance with Lance (hey, it rhymed!) before gingerly taking a seat across from the other person.

Hunk sits awkwardly for a moment before saying, “So…”, trailing off when he gets no response from the person who now seems to be ignoring Lance and him.

Lance seems to either pick up on his discomfort quickly, or just be genuinely oblivious to situation, bursting out into another sentence.

“So my name’s Lance, and this is my roommate Hunk. I’m here to be the best pilot the Garrison has ever seen, and Hunk’s part of the engineering program. Hunk’s entirely new to the Garrison, but I went through the piloting school before coming here to the main compound. What are you here for? Are you new, you look like you must be new, what your name?”

The small figure glances up again from their book, seemingly annoyed at both being interrupted and Lance’s incessant talking. When they glance up to find Hunk and Lance’s inquisitive faces, they sigh loudly again, slipping a bookmark into their book and shutting it. Then they begin to answer Lance’s questions.

“My name is Pidge Gunderson. I’m here for navigation, and yes, I am new.” They glower at both Hunk and Lance, and Hunk shrinks back slightly. Lance, of course, seems again entirely oblivious to the situation.

“That’s awesome! Maybe we’ll all be paired up in unit!” He exclaims, before shoveling more food down his throat.

Hunk who has, up until this point, been silently working his way through all the food on his plate (most of which is rather disgusting) pauses. Across from him, so does Pidge. (Pidge, he repeats in his mind. Just call them Pidge).

“A unit?” Hunk questions out loud, seemingly echoing the thoughts of Pidge across from him.

“Oh, yeah!” Lance chirps with food still in his mouth. When he swallows, he begins an explanation. “A unit! Y’know, a team of a pilot, navigator, and mechanic who all work together on a spaceship, and are eventually sent together on missions. We’ll be rotated through a couple different units until the instructors here think they’ve found the one that fits, and then we’ll be partners for all time spent in the Garrison. It’s not uncommon for roommates to be part of the same unit, and of course things change overtime, but that’s the basic idea.”

“Huh.” Hunk says. Well. That will be interesting.

Across from him, Pidge’s face falls. Pidge doesn’t seem to like the idea of being tied to two other people for all of Pidge’s time at the Garrison. To be honest, Pidge doesn’t seem like the kind of person to be at the Garrison in the first place. But hey, who is Hunk to judge?

Hunk and Lance both finish their dinners, while Pidge once again opens Pidge’s book. (Hunk is slightly concerned about the fact that there is no food anywhere near Pidge’s side of the table. If Pidge isn’t eating, Hunk is going to have to remedy that). Hunk and Lance both dump their trays, heading back to their room and preparing for bed. (Lance has a rather interesting way of sleeping; Hunk must admit). Hunk sends off a message to his dad, thinking that maybe his future doesn’t look so bad after all.


	11. The Garrison Life

Hunk was entirely wrong about his future.

It looks bleak and terrible.

Alright, let’s rewind for an explanation.

Hunk’s first few days at the Garrison were great. He was meeting awesome new people (though it really does seem like Lance and Pidge are going to be his main social group here) he was getting to meet other engineers, and the beginnings of all of his classes were so interesting and engaging.

He should have known it was a trap.

After the first month, things changed. Conditions got harsher and colder, teachers were less considerate. Intense physical training started up, and (oh god the horror) the new Garrison members were put into their first units.

It didn’t go well for Hunk. (The units bit).

Hunk’s used to teachers being tough and inconsiderate, usually because he’s the youngest in a classroom. Teachers don’t like to get shown up by their students. It’s fine, because at least here at the Garrison the classes are interesting and full of things he doesn’t know. Physical training also doesn’t bother him as much as it could. Yeah, Hunk can’t run long distances which gets him made fun of here, but Hunk has been an engineer, a real tough one for years now.

That means that Hunk is strong. Hunk could bench press any of the other cadets without breaking a sweat. So he kind of ending up redeeming himself in the eyes of his peers when showed that.

But of course his first unit was just awful.

His pilot and navigator were exactly what he expected going into the Garrison. His navigator, Max, was the son of an Air Force pilot, but Max didn’t want to go into the actual military. Too much for him, apparently. Max doesn’t seem like he wants to be here, but it was this or the actual military. Max chose the Garrison, but he hates it, and he resents everyone in the Garrison. He’s no fun to be around, but he is dedicated to trying to make his family proud by doing this. As much as Max seems to hate being _at_ the Garrison, and to slightly hate everyone there, he is working hard. Hunk respects him, but the guy is still not very nice.

Hunk’s pilot is even worse. Where Max just plain does not want to be here, Sarah seems entirely too good for this place. She came through a different pilot school than the Garrison’s, in first place. As cool as that is, it does not give her the right to act like she’s above everyone else. Still, Hunk tried to get along with them. It went okay for a while, but then Max dropped out.

He couldn’t handle the pressure, and Hunk is kind of glad for him. Only a little over a month in and the kid was already starting to look gaunt. The stress was getting to him, it seemed like he wasn’t eating. Hunk’s a natural caretaker kind of person. (He’s the mom friend). Looking at it from that perspective, it’s the right decision.

But with the that decision, their unit was ruined. Hunk’s only just begun to fully familiarize himself with the ins and outs of spaceship mechanics. He can’t also pick up navigating. So the units have to get switched around, numbers changing as more kids drop out and no more real units are formed until about the third month in, when it seems like everyone who will drop out has.

And, just as Lance predicted back on their first day in the Garrison, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance are put in a unit together.

They’re… _okay_.

Pidge still doesn’t seem to want much human interaction. Pidge seems to hang out with Hunk and Lance during mealtimes and whenever they are forced to do things as a unit. At all times, Pidge is alone, because no one else seems to want to put the effort that Hunk and Lance have put into knowing Pidge.

This put a strain on everything. With the amount of human interaction Pidge gets at the moment (which is, as stated, Hunk and Lance) with seemingly no calls to family or friends on the outside, trying to have a working relationship with Pidge as well as a friendship is extremely complicated. Still, at this point all the other units have sincerely bonded (or, are at least doing better at hiding it) so Hunk, Lance, and Pidge are stuck together.

Which puts them at the bottom of the heap. Lance is always trying to make jokes (and prove himself, even if he doesn’t want anyone else to know it) while Pidge is always too serious in training for the group to mesh well. It seems like no matter what happens, the bonds between the two of them just get worse and worse. Lance is trying to overcompensate (Hunk thinks there might be a background grudge thing he has going on with a guy name Keith, but there’s no one in their class named Keith, so Hunk isn’t entirely sure what that’s about) while Pidge keeps retreating more and into himself. (Side note: Hunk has, at this point, determined that Pidge identifies as male).

Hunk is caught in the middle. Lance is his friend and his roommate. He’s an all-around good guy, even if he is a bit of a braggart.

Yet, Pidge is also his friend. And the dude has a brilliant scientific mind. The instinctive mathematics the guy is always doing for their navigation is incredible.

Hunk has no idea what to do.

So he does what he always does whenever he has a problem he can’t solve on his own.

He asks his dad.


	12. The Solution Appears

Hunk brings up the issue of his unit with his dad on the next bi-weekly call he has scheduled. Hunk tells his father all about what’s going on. About how Lance and Pidge are both so out of sync with each other, which puts Hunk in dire straits, nerves frayed and ready to snap.

Hunk’s father laughs in his face.

“Oh, my son,” he splutters out, “I love you, but you are missing the obvious solution.”

Hunk makes a very confused face.

“Dad, what are you talking about? I’ve tried everything I can think of, and I still can’t get these two to work well together.”

Hunk’s father makes a face and sighs. His son is brilliant, but sometimes he is very stupid.

“Hunk, how would your mother have tried to fix this problem?” Mr. Garrett asks, and watches understanding flash across his son’s face. Then Mr. Garrett delights in watching Hunk marvel at his own stupid. Hunk’s face connects with his palm as he groans, “How am I this stupid?!” In a mournful tone. Then Hunk continues, “Dad, I’ve got to go. Thank you for the advice. I love you.”

Mr. Garrett replies, “I love you too,” and goes to shut down his screen as hears his son muttering, “Oh man, I have so much baking to do. Seriously, why did I not think of this earlier?”

Mr. Garrett smiles before returning to his work.

Children.


	13. The Plan and the Execution

After having that wonderfully illuminating conversation with his dad last night, Hunk is ready to go. (Gosh, he still can’t believe his dad actually had to point this out to him. This should have been the first thing he tried. They are four months into the year now and Hunk could have had this fixed at least three weeks ago. He’s so stupid).

Unfortunately, Hunk is still going to need ingredients for this project.

And access to a kitchen.

Of which Hunk has neither.

Whatever. He’ll make it work.

(And work it does).

Hunk knows there is an underground trade for things you can’t get in the Garrison. He hasn’t gotten involved yet because he hasn’t needed it, but now seems like the perfect time to. With a little maneuvering and a large amount of haggling, Hunk manages to get all the items he’ll need except for actual access to a kitchen.

Getting that access proves to be a trickier problem. There’s no way anyone will let him back there during daytime, he doesn’t have the clearance to be allowed back there (at all, really) which means that Hunk will have to sneak in. He’ll have to time it perfectly, down to the last second. And he’ll need help with cameras. There is, at this point, only one person he knows who can help him.

Pidge.

The guy is an organizational genius, and not too shabby with a computer keyboard either. It does make for a slightly awkward conversation at dinner the next night though. When Lance heads up to put his tray away, Hunk lingers and asks Pidge, “Will you help me break into the kitchen for two hours?”

Pidge stares at Hunk.

“What? You want me to – what now?”

“I want you to help me break into the kitchens for two hours. I need to do some baking, and I have nowhere to do it. So I need your help.”

Again, Pidge stares in Hunk’s general direction. Then Pidge nods his head and goes, “Sure, why not? I’ll figure out the basics and get back to you.”

“ASAP.” Hunks replies. “You will get back to me as soon as possible because I need to get these does soon.” Again, Pidge nods. Hunk nods back, and goes to toss his tray and head back to the room. Most of it is actually over at this point. The only thing left to do is wait. Pidge will figure out a plan and help Hunk execute it. It’ll be great.

Okay, it actually ended up awesome.

Pidge did a little digging, and put together a plan that would keep Hunk entirely under the radar before during and after the cooking. All Hunk has to do is follow the plan and all will be well.


	14. The Fix-It

The plan was a success! With Pidge’s help, no questions asked, Hunk got to the kitchen, did all his cooking, and got back to his room with no incidents. The hallways may have been slightly frightening, but any kitchen is a friend of Hunk’s and this one was no exception. And nothing happened! No guard run-ins, or security cameras, nothing. Which is kind of scary honestly, because the Garrison should really have better security than something that took one of their first years a day to figure out how to work around.

At this point, it still works for Hunk.

Now he has to get Pidge and Lance together to do this. So, Hunk alerts Lance when he wakes up.

“Dude, I am calling a unit meeting later today. You, me, and Pidge. No questions allowed right now okay?”

Lance nods, overwhelmed at the amount of information Hunk is making him deal with early in the morning.

Lance heads back to bed.

Hunk sighs, knowing that Lance probably didn’t understand him at all. So he calls Pidge.

“Pidge, dude, we’re having a unit meeting later today. You, me, and Lance. Alright?”

“Sure, Hunk. Whatever. See you later.” Pidge says. The he hangs up.

Hunk sighs. If either of them show up it will be a miracle. He gets up from his bed, and then nudges Lance. Classes are about to start, and Lance cannot miss.

After their classes are finally over for the day, Hunk leads Lance to the meeting place that they have as a standing rendezvous point. Thankfully, Pidge is sitting there, waiting. Thank whatever powers that be.

Lance looks startled, as if he didn’t realize that he and Hunk weren’t headed back to their bunks.

“Wha...?” He begins to ask, but Hunk doesn’t let him finish the thought. Hunk grabs Lance by the collar, forcing him to sit in the seat opposite Pidge. Pidge finally looks up from his book as Lance is forcefully slammed down in the seat.

“Hunk,” Pidge begins, “What are you doing?”

“I,” Hunk proclaimed, “am going to fix this rift between the two of you. I don’t know why it started, but you’re both my friends, and we have to be able to work together for this Garrison thing to work. So, we are going to sit here until this thing is fixed.”

The stunned looks on Lance and Pidge’s faces were worth every minute of work Hunk put into this.

“And why do you think this will work?” Pidge asks.

Hunk smiles.

“Because I made some of my mother’s famous shortbread cookies last night. And I am going to sit here and eat them in front of you until you’ve worked this problem out.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you enjoyed that! I certainly had fun writing that ending seen, and the wonderful art there is done by sabertoothwalrus on tumblr. Find her at http://sabertoothwalrus.tumblr.com/


	15. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back, sorry for the wait, but I just managed to figure my life out, and figure out where the hell I put my flashdrive with all my writing on it. Sorry and enjoy!

Hunk is an evil mastermind.

Lance and Pidge have both heard the stories of his mom’s cooking. They both know what’s at stake here.

They turn to each other and immediately begin apologizing.

“I’m not very good with people and I thought –”

“I thought you hated me –”

Hunk sits back to watch.

Lance and Pidge stare for a moment, and then Lance begins again.

“I just honestly thought you hated me. I mean, I know I’m annoying, so it wasn’t that far of a stretch.” He states.

Pidge begins to laugh.

Hunk stares.

Lance stares.

Neither of them have ever seen Pidge laugh before.

“I can’t believe you honestly thought I hated you. Yeah, you’re annoying, but I don’t hate you.”

Then Pidge begins to look sheepish.

“I’m just not very good with people. I, um, I don’t really understand you. Somewhere along the line there must have been a miscommunication and it got out of hand.”

Hunk grins.

“I’m sorry Lance.” Pidge says.

“I’m sorry too.” Lance replies.

There it is. The apologies needed.

Hunk pulls out a Tupperware container.

“Well now the we have that out of the way, who wants cookies?”

Pidge and Lance grin.


	16. The Simulation

In the months after, the unit finally got their shit together. Well, mostly.

When the units were finally allowed to try out the flight simulator for the first time, Hunk’s unit epically failed.

The first time, when Pidge heard the simulation they would be running (the Kerberos mission), he froze up. It was like a flashback or something. He had a really negative reaction that made Hunk worried. The simulation fell apart within the first minute.

It never really got any better after that.

Every single time they went in, they failed. Somebody screws up. Hunk has also discovered a newfound motion sickness. It’s wonderful. (The sarcasm is strong with this one).

So when they fail the simulation, again, and Iversson chews them out, Hunk is just about done. (The man could see his future drip dripping down the drain (okay yes that musical is a classic man, don’t mess around)).

Then Lance suggests sneaking out. Which is something Hunk hasn’t done yet. He’s snuck around the compound plenty, but he hasn’t really gone outside of it. It still seems like a bad idea, but then Lance is leaving the room, and Hunk is following, and _damn_ his protective instincts!

Then Lance saw Pidge sneaking out and just had to follow him. (The guy is allowed to have his secrets, you know)!

But Hunk still follows Lance, because he is a worrier, and then he gets distracted.

Because Pidge’s equipment?

It’s probably the most beautiful thing Hunk’s ever _seen_! And Pidge built it all.

Hunk might actually be in love. (But not really. Pidge is his bro, and Hunk is straight. Pidge identifies as male. Simple).

Everything that happens after is a bit of a blur. Apparently Pidge got into the Garrison to try to find his family??? And has been hearing _alien chatter_ on this super amazing equipment?????

So apparently aliens might be a thing now?

Then, of course, they head into the canyon because the Garrison is being sketchy (which is actually slightly surprising to be honest, Hunk didn’t think they had anything to hide).

Then Keith shows up. As in Keith who might actually be the reason that Lance has an inferiority complex? So yeah, Lance has begun to do that thing where he overcompensates and begins to act totally bull-headed because this Keith guy shows up.

Damn it! He had been making so much progress.

From there it just gets worse.

Apparently the Garrison is now _kidnapping_ their own agent who has been missing _for a year_ , and came back with a warning and a very advanced prosthetic. (Hunk really doesn’t know if he wants to know who made it).

So of course, Hunk and his friends do the stupid thing and go in as well.

The minute they walk into the room, the tension between Keith and Lance is obvious. (If extremely one-sided).

They all haul ass out of there, and wait for this Shiro guy to wake up so that they can have an explanation.

Hoo boy, do they got one. (ALIENS! But, _oh shit_ bad aliens).

During the explanation, Hunk starts putting together the pieces of what’s happening, and does some basic math (okay, maybe it’s not _basic_ math, but it’s not like it’s _hard_ ) and then he does the drawing thing, and it matches up with the picture, and off the group goes.

Hunk makes a little doohickey (it’s a complicated scientific machine, but Hunk loves the sound off the word doohickey) and they follow it to a weird cave with runic carvings on it, and then they _glow_ when Lance touches them and _surprise!_ Giant robot lion. (Hunk’s life man. What the heck is happening?)

And of course, because his life just _isn’t weird enough already_ , the group gets stuck inside the giant robot lion that starts to _fly_ , and will apparently only accept Lance as it’s pilot? (What is that about?)

And when they reach what seems like a wormhole in the middle of space, which could take them anywhere in the fucking universe, Hunk is obviously not making any rational life decisions anymore, and agrees to go for it. (What the hell, right? It’s not like it could get any worse).


	17. The Explanation

Hunk should know better than to tempt fate like that. For Pete’s sake, he’s an engineer. He would never have said anything like that around any equipment he was building (unless he was on the tail end of a three-day straight science binge. Hunk has been known to make stupid decisions when those happen) so he _really_ should have known better.

At first, it doesn’t seem that bad. Sure, they’re on the other end of space, with earth a long way away, but the lion seems to know where it is headed. It leads them to a planet with a high tech castle that seems uninhabited (until it isn’t).

(Allura and Coran’s story might be the most heartbreaking thing Hunk has ever heard. No, it definitely is. It’s not even really the story, though what happened to the planet was awful. It’s the ending. All of their friends and family are dead and gone, thousands of years ago. The whole universe has changed. Nothing is familiar and all they have is each other. Hunk sees Allura’s face when she realizes what’s happened, and wants to wrap her in a hug, then a blanket, and cook for her. He never wants her to feel pain again. She doesn’t deserve it).

But Hunk doesn’t say anything, knows that determined look in Allura’s eyes. He needs to keep an eye on her for sure, because she’s hurting deeply, but she doesn’t need coddling. Coddling is the last thing she needs right now. She needs to work.

And work she does. First, there is the long explanation about what happened, about _what the hell is going on_ that Hunk has so desperately needed. Apparently, they’re now the defenders of the universe or something. This has to be a joke.

(Unfortunate spoiler alert: it’s no joke).

So Hunk goes

With Lance to find his lion. (His lion?! What?!)

And, of course, they get stuck in a battle. That neither Hunk or Lance is at all prepared for.

Well that’s just swell.

Somehow, they survive. (It was a very close call).

Hunk’s a little terrified if this is what it’s going to be like all the time, but hey. The lion accepted Hunk. Hunk piloted the lion, and is now firmly in the middle of whatever alien battle is happening. It doesn’t seem like the lion is going to choose another paladin (is that the word? Hunk thinks he heard Allura say it?) anytime soon.

Okay, scratch the earlier statement. Hunk is absolutely terrified.

But hey, seems like that’s par for the course now.


	18. The Team Develops

So, things are happening. Apparently Keith’s lion (Hunk still has no idea how he feels about Keith, and Lance’s probably Keith related complex) is with the Galra.

Of course.

Because nothing can ever be easy, can it?

It all turns out okay in the end though, because Keith gets his lion, and they form Voltron (and whoa, what the quiznak, Hunk just helped formed a gigantic alien robot) and the day is saved.

For now, at least.

(Can they really ever save the whole universe? Hunk’s not sure).

Training, after that, does not go well.

Nobody on the team seems to click well. Apparently they can do it in the heat of battle, but in downtime the whole team is like water and oil.

Hunk, Lance, and Pidge, didn’t work all that well together in the first place, even though they’re pretty good friends. Add Shiro and Keith into the mix, and it’s a recipe for disaster.

Pidge and Lance can’t stop thinking about their families. (Yes, Hunk knows that the photo is not of Pidge’s girlfriend, the dude looked so terrified. Hunk is going out on a bit of a limb here, but honestly, he’s pretty sure the girl was Pidge himself.)

Hunk can’t stop thinking about food. His father’s food, more specifically. (Hunk misses home so much. He misses his dad, but Hunk associates his dad with food, so that’s the picture that shows).

The day just gets worse from there. No one can keep it together. (Lance and Keith are _constantly_ at each other’s throats. If Hunk wasn’t sure Keith was the reason behind Lance’s inferiority complex before, he is now. Whenever Keith is brought up, Lance gets this look on his face, a cross between desperation, admiration, and intense longing. It’s terrifying to witness if you know what you’re looking for).

Coran’s trying to help, he really is, but the paladins are stubborn. (And rather juvenile). They’re young, were completely ignorant of the situation surrounding them before being thrown headlong into this, and they’re scared. They need something familiar, and to Hunk that’s always meant food. (Again, in Hunk’s opinion, food can fix anything).

So of course it devolves into a food fight.

Still, strangely it works.


	19. The Neighbors Introduction

So, the planet is apparently shared with adorable creatures that Hunk must physically restrain himself from squishing. (They’re so cute, he is using all of his self-control not to do it, you have no idea).

Spending time with the villagers is so much fun! Sure, Hunk’s a little worried about Pidge and Shiro but they can take care of themselves, he’s sure of it. (Well, actually, Hunk’s caretaker instincts go haywire when he’s around Shiro. The man is definitely not getting enough sleep, which is understandable given that parts of his memories are missing, but he also seems to be the type who will not talk to anyone. He’s just suffering in silence. Also, Hunk has been handling Pidge for a while, and he knows how the kid is when he goes on a science binge. Otherwise, Pidge I pretty reliable).

Still, Hunk is _sure_ Pidge and Shiro can handle themselves in enemy territory. It should mean that they’ll be more careful about taking care of themselves. Wait a minute…

 _Oh_ _Quiznak_.

The two members of the team who have just gone on a mission are the one who will absolutely sacrifice himself at any moment if he thinks it is the right decision (Shiro) and the one who will stop at nothing to get what they need, even if it involves being captured (Pidge).

Hunk should not have let them go alone.

(It’s not like he could have really done anything though).

Hunk needs to focus on the here and now. Partying with the villagers, letting Keith stand in the corner pouting. (Seriously, that boy needs to get out more).

Of course, then the party (party/celebration/pledge to the lion gods?) comes to a halt.

And yes, Hunk tries to run with the villagers. The situation is scary! Yet, Keith drags him back and helps get his head on straight.

So they fight the monster, and eventually they win. (Why does Hunk feel like this is going to be a common occurrence from now on)?

More partying occurs! (Also, Hunk is pretty sure he saw Keith and Lance kissing in the corner. Sigh. Hunk is going to have to address that.)


	20. The Obligatory Klance Chapter

So, Hunk _definitely_ saw Lance and Keith kissing in the corner at the party. Because he just caught them kissing in the hallway. Very angrily.

“Whoa!” Hunk exclaims as he rounds the corner. Keith and Lance pull apart, faces flushed, embarrassment shining on both faces. Silence reigns for a moment, and then Keith and Lance glance at each other.

“Hunk, buddy,” Lance starts.

Hunk interrupts. “Look guys, I won’t say anything about what I saw here. As long as you guys are being safe and you’re happy I don’t care.” Then Hunk sees something shift in Lance’s face.

“Lance, can I talk to you for a minute?” Hunk proceeds to grab Lance’s arm and drag him down the corridor, when they turn the corner and faces Lance and asks, “Okay, what is actually going on here? You don’t like Keith! Or, well, you do, but you have a definitely love/hate/admiration deal going on with him, where you want to both be him and beat him at the same time. This cannot possibly be good for you.”

Lance gapes, openmouthed before finally recovering. “It’s none of your business what’s happening. And then what the quiznak was that out there in the corridor about ‘being happy for us’?”

Hunk sighs, “Lance, you are literally my best friend. I care about you and want you to be happy. If Keith makes you happy great. But then I realized that neither of you looked very happy out there in the hallway. It seemed you were on the verge of hate sex. Like I said, from what I’ve inferred and observed over the time I’ve known you, Keith has given you an inferiority complex. I just want what’s best for you. And I don’t think Keith is it.”

Hunk sees the anger building in Lance, and goes to speak once more.

“Look, it’s your body. You can do what you want with it, and I won’t stop you. But hate sex/relationships aren’t good for anybody involved. And if it’s a friends with benefits thing, fine, as long as there is no anger lingering behind it. I just want you to be happy buddy. That’s all.”

All at once, the tension leaks out of Lance’s body.

“You’re right Hunk. I need to talk to Keith.” Then Lance turns and walks away.

Hunk face palms in the middle of the hallway. What has he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is the last chapter in this bundle, so please comment! Comments are my lifeblood, and I really want to get the rest of it done!


End file.
